


Torbjörn's Terrific Thursday

by basicbaka



Series: Torb's Terrific Week [2]
Category: Mass Effect, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicbaka/pseuds/basicbaka
Summary: After Godbjörn ascended to the heavenly realm, the universe was destroyed. From its remnants emerged a new universe, and a new Torbjörn. This Torbjörn is in for a special suprise when he is abducted by aliens while Christmas shopping. What happens next is nothing short of a Christmas miracle.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cowboychris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboychris/gifts).



> Don't forget to check out the prequel, Torbjörn's Terrific Tuesday!

Torbjörn hobbled through Ikea, looking for Christmas presents for his children. It was only July, but since he had so many goddamn kids he had to start early. Luckily Ikea, being the incredible store it was, had everything his kids could ever want.

“Oh ho ho ho!” Torbjörn exclaimed as he saw a perfect present for his favorite son Glörpjis. It was a lamp that was somewhat phallic shaped, perfect for a three-year-old. He ran (or well waddled) towards it as fast as he could, since he saw that it was the last one of its kind. Sadly, a middle-aged soccer mom made it there first, but Törbjorn wouldn’t have it. Just as she was loading it into her cart he took out his hammer and beat her to death with it. Once she was dead, he harvested some of her delicious corpse meat and turned it into armor just in case he had to go to battle again.

The SOLLEFTEÅ was his, and for only $24.99 before tax. He picked it up gingerly in his arms and started stroking it tenderly.

“I’m sorry you had to see that, baby.” He cooed gently too it. He felt his pants get tighter as his Swedish Sausage got hard. There was nothing that made Torbjörn hornier than Ikea furniture, except maybe his turret.

With his bulge proudly displayed, he began to walk off. Just then, he felt a force hold him in place. Before he could do anything, his tiny little body began floating up in the air, but he still couldn’t move. He crashed through the ceiling of Ikea, leaving a dwarf-shaped hole in his wake.

Torbjörn rose higher and higher until everything below him was nothing more than a spec. The air was so thin here, most average people would have died. But Torbjörn was not average. Oh no. Torbjörn was just so incredible and sexy that he had learned how to live without oxygen.

Before long, Torbjörn saw that he was caught in the tractor beam of a UFO and was being pulled into it. Right as he got pulled aboard the ship a little grey man (well not little to him but whatever) hit him in the back of the head with a wrench and he passed out.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Torbjörn woke up with a throbbing head and a throbbing erection. He looked around and saw he was trapped in a cell aboard the UFO. He got up on his nubby little legs and tried to grab the bars but got shocked when he touched them. Torbjörn held on tightly, since he had a kink for electrocution. He looked around and saw that the whole hallway was filled with cells. Most of them were empty, except for the one across from his which was holding a familiar face.

“Jimmy??” Torbjörn gasped. “Jimmy Neutron??”

Across from him was a boy with a massive head and a pointy hairstyle. His face was battered and bruised and his clothes were dirty and torn. Jimmy and Torbjörn had been lab partners back in the day and had invented a ton of cool shit together. Their friendship had ended on a bad note after a disagreement about building a fuckable turret. Jimmy had been staunchly against the idea, so Torbjörn had angrily left and built one all by himself. But that was over 40 years ago, and Jimmy couldn't still be angry.

Jimmy looked at the Swedish man with pure, unaltered hatred in his eyes. Torbjörn had never had someone look at him like that before, except for his wife after they had sex.

“What is this place? What do they want from us, Jimbo?” Torbjörn asked.

“Go fuck yourself you stinky, disgusting man!” Jimmy spat. A little bit of saliva landed on Torbjörn’s cheek. Torbjörn lapped it up hungrily and his love wand got harder.

“Jimmy, don’t be like that babe.” Torbjörn cooed, but the boy would have none of it. Instead he turned so his back was towards Torbjörn and said nothing more.

Torbjörn paced the cell for a little bit, occasionally stopping to jack off his meat. It wasn’t long before a group of little grey aliens came up to his cell and unlocked it. One of them beckoned Torbjörn to come closer with its incredibly long finger (we’re talking at least 12 inches here). Torbjörn was a total sub and did as he was told. The alien leaned in to examine him a bit, but Torbjörn thought he was going in for a kiss. Their lips met and they made out passionately for a minute while the other aliens cheered them on. Torbjörn was so hard now that his dick ripped through his pants. All but one of of the aliens immediately died at the sight of it, including the one he had been mackin’ on. Torbjörn wanted to pour one out for his bros but didn’t have a drink on hand, so he peed on their corpses a little bit.

The remaining alien put a (sexy) leash on Torbjörn and began to lead him through the ship. Torbjörn’s exposed dick flapped around as they walked. They walked for what seemed like miles to Torbjörn’s nubby legs, but finally stopped at a large door that said “Gun Battery”, strangely in English. The alien shoved him roughly through the door.

The room was filled to the brink with machines of every kind, all of which were fuckable in Torbjörn’s opinion. A few of the grey aliens were working on the various machines but stopped to look as Torbjörn came in.

“Alright you disgusting little fucks. Get out of here. I need some personal time with our prisoner.” Came a voice from the back of the room.

As the aliens scurried to leave the room, Torbjörn finally saw _him_ ;. He was an alien for sure, but very different that the ones Torbjörn had encountered thus far. He stood more than six feet tall and had a metallic carapace. His features were avian and reminded Torbjörn of a raptor, or perhaps a very fuckable bird. He had a crest of horns on the top of his head and the right side of his face was covered in scars.

“Garrus Vakarian, nice to meet you.” He said as he offered Torbjörn his hand. It had only three fingers tipped with long claws on it. In the back of his mind Torbjörn imagined getting his ass fingered by them.

“Torbjörn. Torbjörn Lindholm.” He said in response and took Garrus’s hand. The handshake lasted for a while, both men unwilling to end the intimate moment.

“Sorry to abduct you so unexpectedly, but I just needed to meet you,” Garrus said. “You are such a brilliant inventor and I wanted to get to know you and maybe even calibrate some things together.”

“Wow. I’m honored. I can’t believe a man as sexy- I mean as intelligent as you would have heard of me,” Torbjörn said bashfully, his cheeks turning red at the compliment. “I would love to work on some of your machines with you. They are all so fuckable.”

Garrus’s eyes lit up at that. “Aren’t they? I’m glad I’ve finally met someone who understands.”

The two men chatted for a little more, and began to work on the machines. Torbjörn’s rock hard fuck tool was still out and every so often he would catch Garrus eyeing it hungrily.

“Torb. I haven’t been honest with you. I didn’t really bring you here because you are a good inventor. I did it because the second I saw your massive bulge in Ikea I knew that I wanted you.” Garrus said suddenly.

“Well all you had to do was ask.” Torbjörn said as he ripped the rest of his clothes off. He strode over to Garrus and sat himself on the other man’s lap… like a little tiny baby ready for a story.

“Oh that. That is amazing,” Garrus said as he looked lovingly down at Torbjörn’s crotch. “Honestly? I’ve never seen balls that big before. They are almost the size of grapefruits. Your dick is nice but god, those balls.”

“Thank you daddy. Do you like how my pubes are braided just like my beard?”

“I was just going to talk about them next. Daddy Garrus loves everything about his widdle Torb.”

The two men made out for a while. Their saliva began to drip down the front of Torbjörn’s naked, fleshy chest. Torbjörn began rubbing it all over him with one hand while tweaking his pierced nipple with the other. Meanwhile, Garrus was jærking Torb’s dick off with all his might.

“Oh daddy! Daddy!” Torbjörn moaned. “If you keep doing that I’m gonna release my mølten nüt.”

“Do it. I want your sex yogurt in my mouth.”

Torbjörn stood up on Garrus’s legs and unleashed his giant load into Garrus’s ready mouth. Garrus drank it all up, but Torbjörn knew from the lusty look in his eyes that this was far from over.

“I feel all squishy down there in my bunghole, daddy. Can you make it feel better :3c ?” Torbjörn begged.

“All right kitten, hold on.” Garrus said as he began to strip. As Garrus pulled off his pants a mass of tentacles sprang from where his dick should have been. The tentacles wrapped sensually around Torbjörn and pulled him up into the air.

“Ooooooooooooooh daddy!!!!” Torbjörn squealed as some of the tentacles began to tease his asshole. The tentacles were nice and slimy and everywhere they touched got coated in a thick blue ooze.

“Shh! Don’t make any noise or daddy will have to punish you.” Garrus teased. Some of the tentacles shoved their way into Torbjorn’s mouth and he began to suck they happily. Garrus turned his attention back to Torbjörn’s crotch and began to play with his engorged balls.

Torbjörn couldn’t take the teasing anymore and let out a moan of utter ecstasy.

“I told you to be quiet! Well now I guess I’ll have to punish you.” Garrus said.

Garrus slammed Torbjörn on top of one of the machines and quickly plunged some tentacles into Torbjörn’s inviting anal cavity. Torbjörn moaned as they began to work their magic inside of him, fondling his prostate. Torbjörn knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer.

Garrus sensed this too, and began searching for something. After a moment, Garrus found it and showed it to Torbjörn. It was a vial with “Torbjörn’s Love Juice” written in magic marker on it.

“I’m going to save some for later.” Garrus explained with a wink.

Torbjörn let loose and watched as all of his baby gravy collected in the vial. Garrus set it aside and continued to work his magic on Tobjörn’s fleshy body. Now it was Garrus’s turn to come, and as he did the tentacles squirted blue slime everywhere, completely coating Torbjörn from head to toe.

The two men panted in silence for a while, reveling in the sensation. Finally, Torbjörn broke the silence.

“Wow Garrus that was incredible.”

“Hahaha. I know. And that was only part one.”Garrus said. Torbjörn gave his alien daddy a puzzled look. “You see, I have no intention of letting you go. I want you all to myself for the rest of my life.” Garrus explained.

“I love you Garrus. Of course I’ll never leave you. What do you want me to do?” Torbjörn asked obediently.

“You don’t need to do anything now that you’re all lubed up. Just hold on and enjoy the ride.”

With that, Garrus’s jaw unhinged and the tentacles picked Torbjörn up and started to shove him into Garrus’s open mouth. The process of swallowing Torbjörn whole took a little while, but both men enjoyed it immensely and nutted a few times.

After the deed was done, Garrus lovingly patted his swollen belly.

“You okay in there babe?”

“Yes daddy. I love it in here thank you for this present :3c.” Came Torbjörn’s muffled voice from inside Garrus.

“Do you want any company in there?” Garrus asked suddenly.

“What do you mean daddy?”

“Well, I was planning on getting pregnant with some of your nut that I collected. That way you won’t be lonely.”

“Oh daddy! You are so good to me. You are the best daddy in the world. But I have a better idea. Why don’t I get pregnant with your kids? I already have experience since I gave birth to all 69 of my kids on Earth. Oh speaking of, I need to continue Christmas shopping for them. Will you bring me back to Ikea?”

 

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

“Daddy! Daddy!” Glörpjis called as he ran excitedly around the room. “Watch me open my present from you!”

“Did you hear that, honey? Glörpjis wants you to watch him open his present.” Garrus said.

“Yes hold on. Can you bend down for me?”

Garrus pulled down his pants and bent over. After a moment, Torbjörn poked his head out of Garrus’s asshole.

“Okay Glörpjis. I’m ready.”

“Yay!!!!” Glörpjis tore open the large box excitedly. “Oh my gosh! You got me a SOLLEFTEÅ!!! How did you know I wanted one of these? Thank you.” Glörpjis ran over and gave his dad a kiss on the cheek.

Garrus laid on the couch so both men could watch their family. They two men had now been married for three months after Torbjörn and his wife had an amicable divorce. She was on the other side of the room playing with some of the other kids. And there were soon to be more, as Torbjörn was already five months pregnant, and he could tell they were octuplets.

“Hey babe?” Garrus asked.

“Yeah?”

“You look really sexy in that Santa suit. I can’t wait to tear it off you later tonight.” 

 

THE END. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who helped me write this :) All you're ideas really made this a real work of art, if I do say so myself.


End file.
